Inevitable
by LilsurferSango
Summary: The CIA is finally replacing everyone with newer agents. Angry, Sydney turns to Sark for help and learns something about the new recruits that turns their world upside down. But when faced with a decision, Sydney must deside whose side she's really on.R
1. Prologue

Title: Inevitable

Author: LilSpy (sd-1) or LilSurferSango (ff.net)

Rating: PG-13ish

Summary: we all knew it would happen

Disclaimer: We all wish we were the creators of Alias, but we aren't, so there.

--Prologue--

---Weiss's POV---

I sat there in my chair staring at the computer screen in front of me. It displayed the urgent message:

"Attention agent please report to the conference room immediately."

"So, you too?" a voice asked.

I turned around to find myself staring at Sydney. "Except mine said something about me temporarily becoming a desk agent or something like that. I don't know it caught me off guard."

"That's weird." I agreed.

"do you think it could have anything to do with the new "shipment" of agents?" Sydney asked me.

"Maybe, well, lets go see. Hey, maybe instead of all the secret organizations beings run by mean, old guys, they'll be run by energetic young people." I joked heading inside the conference room.

We walked into the room to meet a confused Jack, Vaughn, Marshall, and some other dude.

---Sydney's POV---

"So… does anybody know what we're doing here? I'm mean, what we're _really _doing here?" I asked, looking around.

A series of No's filled the rooms shortly after. The room silenced however when Dixon entered the room with Kendal carrying files.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." Dixon greeted. "As you may or may not know we have recruited new agents into this organization. They have excelled greatly, but they are not you. We need you to help them on a mission they are doing. You will travel to Indonesia where you will find out your mission. You leave in 2 hours. Dismissed."

* * *

4 hours later

* * *

I had decided that the mission was not as simple as they had told us. It had to be more than that.

"Why is our mission this simple?" Weiss asked. "All we have to do is go to some ball they're having and bring back a picture of some new Emperor. I mean, there's gotta be a catch. Why aren't those new people doing this mission. It's -"

"We have to do this mission. It was handed to us from the CIA, so it's important and most likely challenging to our skills. If we didn't do it, do you know what else I would make me look like, besides a terrorist?" Jack asked.

"A jackass?" Weiss asked.

I stifled a laugh.

"Or a potential threat. You know, whatever works." Weiss finished.

"p-p-potential threat? Why- why- why- why would they think you're a threat? I mean you've helped them, even my buying presents and bringing me back gifts from the missions. By the way I always love the gifts we get. They're always so exotic. Exotic, that's a weird word, it's kinda exotic. What? Of course exotic is an exotic word. And you want me to shut up now, don't you?" Marshall asked.

Jack just simple stared at him.

"go time." I told them, attaching on my Comm. link. "This is mountaineer, the chicks are attempting to fly."

"Copy that mountaineer ," HQ informed me. I climbed out of the van and headed for the mansion.

I was wearing a knee length black dress skirt with a white blouse. Around my neck was a camera. Weiss was carrying the lighting equipment.

"You know, why is it stereotypical for the guy to carry the heavy stuff. I've seen some women and they have muscles the size of my head. I'll be fine as long as we don't have to climb-" Weiss started.

I smiled. "Have fun." I told him, attempting to climb the stairs, flipping my curly blonde wig. "I'm in high heels, so if I can do it, so can you."

"Ya, but do those high heels come equipped with 50 pound weights?" Weiss asked. When I laughed he continued. "I didn't think so."

I pulled on silk white gloves laughing as I heard Weiss struggling to climb the steps.

"Why can't, why can't we just use the stairs?" Weiss asked.

"Because there aren't any." I answered, pausing to wait for him.

"Ok, I have news for these people. Elevators were invented for a reason." Weiss told "them."

"Ok, we've finished the first floor of stairs." I told him.

"Wait, there's more stairs?" he grumbled.

"Yep." I told him. "But don't worry, we're getting off here." I told him, pressing up against the wall. I knocked on it 3 times and a door appeared before it opened. Lifting up the hem of my skirt to walk through I carefully made my way into the room. Weiss followed behind me with much difficulty.

The room was painted blue with white flashing lights. People were dancing everywhere in the room; from table tops to the ground to sinks and fans.

Weiss bents his head to the side and asked a guy, "how are you doing that?"

"I'm double jointed." the guy answered.

"ah." Weiss answered, understanding.

I led Weiss out of that room and into the next room. These walls were white with chandeliers everywhere and famous paintings. Women wore designer gowns and guys wore suits. These people weren't dancing. Most were talking with a group of people. Most likely about politics or gossip.

"Aww there she is." a woman cried running up beside me. She grabbed my shoulders and we air kissed 3 times.

"I'd love to chat, but there was a reservation made for me, so I mustn't dwindle. Toodles." I cried in a similar voice.

"Too bad huh?" the woman said, walking away.

"Whoa, seeing you like that was scary." Weiss whispered.

"There's a few things you must always remember here: 1. No one is innocent, 2. Be careful what you say because everyone will know all what you've said by the end of the night 3. Trust no one 4. People here only talk about politics and gossip; anything else and they'll become suspicious and 5. Giggle a lot and you'll fit in." I told him.

"These people need to buy a personality." Weiss told me. "I'm gonna look over here for the Emperor."

"Copy that." I answered, heading left.

I glanced over the heads of airhead men and women, but I didn't spot the emperor. I did however, find one familiar face.

Walking up to them, I tapped them on the shoulder, whispering, "what are you doing here?"

He turned around and smirked. "Please to see you too Miss Bristow. Follow me."

He grabbed my arm and forcibly led me away from the crowd.

"But why would you ever dress like that? You're not trying to make a fashion statement are you? More like a demand for attention but whatever. Wait a second, a camera, the lights… you're on the mission for the picture of the emperor." Sark reasoned, pulling out a vent and placing something inside of it. "We've got some new recruits working on it. But why are _you _doing it? It's way below your ability. It's a sad day to see you settle for a beginners mission. Unless of course the CIA is just stringing you along. That's it isn't it. I couldn't do such an easy mission. It'd be embarrassing. So, working for me doesn't seem so sad now, does it?"

"It _is _an important mission." I lied. "Shows how much you know. And no I'm not going to go over the details. But I will…" I trailed off.

"You're lying, but that's ok, I'd lie if I were on such an embarrassing mission." he told me.

"You know what Sark." I asked thinking of something. I placed one hand on his chest and one at my side. I watched as he sized me up. "Now that I think about it, working for you seems…"

I grabbed the handcuffs from a belt of my thigh and attached them to Sark's hands.

"What else are you hiding on that bodice of yours?" he asked, as I pushed him against a wall.

Pulling out another pair of handcuffs, I handcuffed him to the wall. "like hell. And Sark, you'll never know." I told him.

He smirked and whispered, "you say that now."

"Stay here," I ordered, hurrying to catch up. I could see Weiss was already setting up.

"My partner will be here shortly." I heard Weiss tell the emperor.

"Here I am." I greeted. "Now, stay still please." I adjusted the camera to fit his height. He was wearing a suit. His brown hair falling just past his ears. His hair was straight and neatly combed to one side. His mustache completed his facial features and the slight hint of a beard growing could be seen. He had a big nose, suspicious eyes and plain cheeks. As I prepared to take the picture I tapped on my ear.

"soaring high." I whispered.

"What did yo say?" the emperor asked.

"smile a high." I lied. "it's photography code for smile while saying 'hi'."

"Oh." he replied.

---Vaughn's POV---

"Ok, Syd, I'm ready to receive the picture." I told her.

"copy that." she whispered.

A few seconds later I heard the shutter of the camera and a picture formed on the computer screen in front of me.

"Wow, he looks like he can't be trusted." I told her. I listened as I heard Syd take a few more pictures before letting a few other people get their pictures taken.

"we're leaving." she told me.

"Copy that." I answered.

---Sydney's POV---

As we walked down the stairs of the mansion, I thought about what Sark had said. _Even Sark had thought it degrading to be doing this mission. But is it? Don't fool yourself, you know it is. Working with Sark didn't seem so bad. At least I wouldn't have to go on degrading missions_. I shook my head free of those thoughts.

"Syd," Weiss started. "are you okay?"

"Yea, I was just thinking about things." I answered.

"What kind of things?" he persisted.

"About me quitting the CIA." I answered.

A/N: Eh, tell me what you thought of this chapter. If you don't like it, then I wont continue. But, I you like it and want me to continue then please say so. No review, no update, simple as that. If you want a Pm, then just say so in your review.


	2. An expected revelation

Disclaimer: See the prologue for disclaimer.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. And now, the drama continues…

Chapter 1 -An expected revelation

* * *

1 year later

* * *

---Sydney's POV---

I still wonder about that first mission. It wasn't the first mission I'd ever been on of course, but it was the beginning of something new. Something we hadn't noticed; something we were too gullible to see. It didn't go by unnoticed by all; Sark had seen it, he had warned me on that mission. Instead I chose to ignore the facts, and now I regret every moment of it. I sat on my computer typing up the report on a mission the newer agents were working on. My status as a field agent had never been restored and for the first few months I believed it was because I had somehow done something wrong on the mission. It wasn't just me that was dismissed from being field agent, but Jack, and a few others that I hadn't taken the time to get to know. I turned around as I heard the conversation or rather, argument going on between Marshall and his boss. The CIA had brought in a new technician who was supposedly smarter than Marshall, and so therefore, more of an asset. Marshall had been reduced to his assistant. The new technician's name was Theodore, so of course people called him "Teddy." I, on the other hand, despised him, so I only called him Theodore. I was dressing in the usual work suit, just as everyone else was.

"Mr. Flinkman, I'm afraid your theory is obsolete. Your superseded ideas are what is precluding this organization from being superlative. Your presence is no longer needed here. Good day." Theodore insulted Marshall.

"But, my I-" Marshall started.

"I said, your presence is no longer needed. Are you having difficulty comprehending that sentence? Would you like me to phone up your mother to facilitate you?" Theodore sneered.

"No, that's ok. I understand what your saying." Marshall muttered, staring at the ground.

That's it. I thought, getting up angrily. Pushing in my chair, I walked over to Theodore. "Listen up Theodore-" I started.

"Teddy, Lindsey, Marah, Stacia (stay- sha), Sammie, and Brett, may I see you in the conference room for a while please?" Nikk asked.

"Looks like I must depart, pleasure being in your presence Miss Bristow." Teddy called kissing my hand before heading into the conference room.

Nikk had taken over for Dixon 6 months ago when he had retired upon taking down the covenant.

With him, more agents had been brought in as well as a new way of thinking. The more experienced agents got pushing aside, as he claimed that all his agents needed to be well experienced so that the CIA could be well rounded. We were there in case the new agents got in a bind, we had become just a joke. I sat back down angrily, running my hand through my hair. _Why didn't I listen to him? _I wondered. Then I remembered. I was going to quit the CIA on the mission, so long ago. Weiss, at first had though I was joking; when he realized I was serious he quickly talked me out of it. Vaughn, now remarried, had quit once he wife, Sharon, told him she might be pregnant. It was of course, just a false alarm, but he had already quit. Dad, still secretly talked to mom via closed circuit wires. Weiss, has a new girlfriend who knows about him working for the CIA and how they treat us. She agrees with me with the idea that we should quit. Gina, is her name, and she's actually quite nice. I haven't heard from Kendall in a long time so I suppose he's on a new assignment from the FBI. I had been on a few dates since then, but every guy seemed more boring than the last. When I had finally found someone who was half decent, not only was him name Jack, but it turned out that he was just using me to get to know my dad better.

"Sydney, are you ready?" Jack asked me.

"Oh yeah." I answered, saving what I had been typing before shutting off the computer. I had nearly forgotten that dad and I had arranged to have lunch together today.

"So, anything new?" he asked, holding door opened for me.

"Same as always. It's so predictable, boring. I think I wanna quit." I whispered when we reached the car.

I waited for him to start the car and give me his response. "Thought so."

"What?" I asked.

"It's not you to sit behind some desk. It used to be, but you've changed. You need the complications that are thrown your way as a field agent. You used to complain out loud, but in your heart, I knew you knew that you loved it. The adrenaline rush it gave you, the sense of danger that came with it. You became addicted to it as if it were a drug. So when the CIA forces you to type up reports instead, of course you had a problem with it." Jack reasoned.

"Dad," I started. "Can you turn around?"

Jack nodded and made a U-Turn.

It didn't take me long to return to my desk. Taking out a I unlocked a drawer and pulled out a false bottom. I pulled out a box which I unlocked with another key and deposited the paper on the desk. I then precede the replace everything. Grabbing the paper I put the date on it and wrote some more reasons on it. I took the paper and hurried into the Conference room.

"ummm… Miss…" Nikk started, unsure on my name.

"Bristow, Miss Bristow." I told him angrily.

"yes, Miss Bristow, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

I threw down the paper on the desk and stormed out of the room.

"So, who wants coffee?" Nikk asked.

* * *

1 month later

* * *

I picked up the phone. I had tried regular life for a month and it still wasn't working for me. So, there was only one choice left.

"Hello?" a voice called.

"I'd like to set up a meeting." I told them. An hour later I sat down on a chair, awaiting his arrival. I was sitting under an umbrella attached to the table.

"Would you like to order something Miss?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, black cheery please." I ordered. The waiter looked at me, mentally wondering why unlike everyone else, I had ordered a nonalcoholic drink.

"Business meeting." I told him smiling. He nodded, showing that he understood.

A little while later I spotted him. Sark made his way to my table with his arm around some skank.

"Hello, miss Bristow." he greeted.

"Hello Sark," I greeted staring at the unknown woman.

The woman, noticing this, kissed Sark's neck, as if to claim her territory.

The woman was wearing what was left of a designer dress. She had cut the length of the dress so that it barely fell below her ass. The spaghetti straps however, seemed to have been that way originally. The baby blue dress helped to bring out the tan in the brunette's complexion. She wore blue Jessi Thongs covering her feet. Her hair fell down to her shoulders, curving slightly at the bottom. Besides that her Hispanic type hair was straight. Her light blue lipstick, although the same color didn't seem to go with her outfit. Her dress hugged her hips and accentuated her figure. She was obviously wearing mascara and a little blush.

Glaring at the woman, I crossed my legs, refocusing my attention on Sark. He wore his usual suit, although he wasn't out of place. Many other men in the club wore suits.

I wore a red silk dress that was a little longer than the skank's dress. Unlike hers, mine wasn't frilly at the bottom. Mine, was a classy low cut dress. I wore red stilettos, and on my face I wore red lip stick and a little blush. A small ruby purse finished off the outfit. The club was a popular place, however, it was fancy and called for appropriate clothes. Waiters lined up awaiting their next customer. Clear glass tables with umbrellas at the top were placed in every convenient place on the patio. A pool lay in the middle of all the tables, with blue tile flooring underneath the tables. Around the poll however, was concrete for the public's safety. A pink wall separated the club from nature. A few trees, as well as grass separated the wall from the road. Inside the club, was a fancy restaurant that was always dark. To the left of the restaurant you could find activities to occupy your day. The club, I had found was a great distraction from your troubles.

"Jealous?" Sark asked me, noticing my glares.

"No." I lied.

Sark perceived this, but said nothing about it. "so, let's get down to business. Sarah, would you please excuse us?" He waited for her to leave before continuing. "It'd be an immense pleasure to have you work for us. However, the CIA standards are different from ours. We'd need you to do some training in our facilities. Protocol, you understand. Once that's over you can start immediately after. But, before any of this takes place, I need you to decide once and for all if your ready to do this. Are you sure you want to turn your back on the CIA permanently?"

A/N: no review, no update. Simple as that. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Should I continue? Reviews are what keep me going…


	3. Then the morning comes

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks for convincing me to continue this story,

Previously on Inevitable:

Sark perceived this, but said nothing about it. "so, let's get down to business. Sarah, would you please excuse us?" He waited for her to leave before continuing. "It'd be an immense pleasure to have you work for us. However, the CIA standards are different from ours. We'd need you to do some training in our facilities. Protocol, you understand. Once that's over you can start immediately after. But, before any of this takes place, I need you to decide once and for all if your ready to do this. Are you sure you want to turn your back on the CIA permanently?"

Chapter 2 Then the morning comes

---Sark's POV---

A smirk appeared on Sydney's face. "Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"Ok. Here's a card. Be at that location at 8:00 A.M. tomorrow. Have a good day." I got up, glancing over Sydney one last time before I made my way to Sarah. "Let's go."

Wrapping one arm around her waist, we made our way out of the club.

---Sydney's POV---

I sat there at the table, taking deep breaths. "Well, no turning back now." I whispered. Pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, I got up, leaving my membership card behind. I wondered if Sark would give me a new identity. I walked slowly out of the club, and into my SUV. I was about to start the car when I noticed a piece of paper on the dashboard. The paper read:

"Told you we were destined to work together."

"That cocky sexy bastard." I mumbled, throwing the paper down on the passenger seat. I smiled inwardly, turning on the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

---Weiss's POV---

I sat, slumped in my chair. Jack was thinking about quitting; Vaughn and Syd had quit; Dixon had retired; Marshall was to dedicated to fighting the good fight to quit; Kendall went back to work at the FBI; and worst of all, I feared that something was up with the "evil organizations" since they had been inactive for quite awhile lately.

__

Gina and Syd are right. I should quit. I'm just making a fool of myself. And why does the CIA suddenly have a feel to it that you cant trust anybody?

7:59 the next morning

---Sydney's POV---

I stood there in the building looking around. There was no reception area and it was dangerously close to the time Sark and I were supposed to meet up for training. The walls were the odd color of green. The tiles on the floor were a dark shade of green, most likely forest green. Save for a clock on the far wall, the room was bared of any furniture or appliances. There room was in the simple shape of a rectangle. I was dressed in black pants, a black tank top, socks and black sneakers. Around my neck I wore an accessory that Jack had given me as a birthday gift. It was sterling silver necklace with a shield as a pendant. Embedded in the shield was my birthstone, diamonds. Most importantly however was the word engraved on the shield. It had, in Spanish the word, "Intuition."

I cocked my head to the side. "Hello Sark." I greeted, turning around to face Sark. I glanced at the clock, "8:00 exactly. Great timing."

He seemed to be temporarily flabbergasted but covered it up quickly. "Hello Miss Bristow. Come with me."

I followed him into a green door (surprise surprise).

"Hey Sark, what's with all the green?" I asked.

"It was one of the founders favorite color." He answered, not glancing at me once as we made ur way down a plain white hallway. The walls were bare and thee were no doors or hallways.

__

Paint the town   
Take a bow   
Thank everybody   
You're gonna do it again   
You are the few, the proud   
You are the antibody   
Mind soul, and zen

Sark turned an unexpected corner and pushed open 2 wooden doors. I dodged one as it swung close. He spun around quickly surprising me in his actions. "Now, I suppose a pledge of adherence would be futile to someone of your standards and ability. So, let's get to training, shall we?" he told me, leading the way into a gym.

__

And the world's a stage   
And the world's a faze   
And the end is near

The gym was equipped with all kinds of equipments, even some that I had never seen before. We walked past them, on the carpeted floor, to the punching bag. Sark pointed to the treadmill.

__

So push rewind   
Just in time   
Thank anybody   
You're gonna do it again

  
  
"You'll run on this for 30 minutes before attacking the punching bag. It'll simulate you running on a mission to retrieve something and receiving difficulty. Complete this and tomorrow you'll be running for an hour. Have fun." he informed me.

"That'll be easy." I bragged, stepping onto the treadmill.

__

The way the you walk   
It's just the way that you talk   
Like it ain't no thing   
And every single day is just a fling   
Then the morning comes

"Oh really? He asked, walking up the treadmill and adjusting the settings. "Because you wont be starting off slow."

__

Take your knocks   
Shake them off   
Duck everybody   
You're gonna take them again   
You are your foe   
Your friend   
You are the paparazzi   
You are the tragedian

He watched as I jogged for 30 minutes before he turned off the treadmill. He nodded towards the punching bag. He took his place behind the punching bag.

__

And the world's a craze   
And the world's a faze   
And the end is near

I caught my breath and used a left hook. I then kicked the punching bag. Doing a roundhouse, I moved Sark a little. I threw a series of punches towards the bag mumbling something Sark couldn't hear.

__

So push rewind   
Just in time   
Thank anybody   
You're gonna do it again

"What?" he asked.

"Your hands can't block what your eyes can't see." I spoke, bending over, trying to catch my breath. I threw a weak punch towards the punching bag.

"Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee." Sark finished. "Told you, you needed training again. You've been off the field for too long. If your gonna work for us we need you in your prime condition. Take 5 minutes off to get water, either that or take the day off because you've failed. I'll be back with your water."

I collapsed on the ground, still breathing loudly. I ran a hand through my hair. Sark_ was right, too much time off the field was hurting me, but that's just fine because Sydney Bristow never runs from a challenge. So, I'm going to stay right-_

The way the you walk   
It's just the way that you talk   
Like it ain't no thing   
And every single day is just a fling   
And when it comes it moves so slow   
Kinda like it's saying I told you so   
Looking back before she goes   
Tomorrow's gonna hurt

"Here." Sark told me, handing me a water bottle and starting to munch on an apple.

"Thanks." I told him, gulping it down quickly.

"I wouldn't do that." he told me, taking another bite of his green apple. "We're gonna be busy all day, too much will fill up your stomach and cause cramps during training."

"Your lying." I spat at him.

__

And the world's a stage   
And the world's faze   
And the end is near

"Whatever you say. I mean, you're the one with the intuition." he told me, taking a huge bite of his apple.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your shield, that's 'intuition' in Spanish." he told me matter-of-factly.

"I knew that." I answered, but discontinued the conversation.

"Bite?" Sark offered, holding the apple towards me.

I stared at him and grabbed the apple. I moved it slowly towards my mouth before my hand changed directions and threw it towards the trash can. It missed by a foot, but I shrugged it off.

Sark looked irritated by this action, "Ready for more training?"

"Bring it on." I told him.

__

So push rewind   
Just in time   
Thank anybody

16 hours later

I collapsed on the gym floor, clutching my side. "Are we done?"

"For today. You're no use to us if you can't move. I'd use this time to sleep. We start training again tomorrow at 7 sharp. Night, love." he smirked.

"Don't call me that." I ordered.

"Really?" he asked, lowering himself to my eyelevel on the ground. He stared at me for a second before bring his face closer to mine capturing my lips in a quick kiss.

"Night, love." he told me smugly.

I glared at him as he stood up and walked away. I slammed my hand against the wall.

__

It's just the way that you walk   
It's just the way that you talk   
Like it ain't no thing   
And every single day is just a fling   
Then the morning comes

Sark turned around, a smirk evident on his face. "If you think about betraying us; I think you should know those new faces you see at the CIA aren't CIA, they're people attempting to resurrect a new Covenant. And, they're gonna turn off the light in this room in 5 minutes." With that he turned and left the gym.

I sat there, soaking in this information. _Why didn't I see that before? If what he said is right, then I need information about them, and help from the people still working at the CIA. I gotta call Dad._

A/N: No review, no update; as simple as that. Thanks so much for the reviews so far, I hope they continue. __


	4. Sexy Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't currently nor have I ever owned Alias.

A/N: Hehe, Thanks sooo much for your reviews. They made me smile.

Chapter 3-- Sexy Jealousy

---Jack's POV---

"But, the balls not in your court! Whether you like it or not it's in Sark's. Now, are you going to help us out?" Sydney asked.

"Funny you should mention that, because team mates _don't _switch sides. Sark is just trying to lure you to his way of thinking. Sydney, use your head. You know better. How would he know what was going on inside the CIA. He is just using you." I argued. "Stop being so naïve."

"I have! I understand now what Sark knew 7 months ago! He told me on my last mission that I shouldn't be doing such a degrading mission. He realized the new recruits were just simply slowly pushing us out of the CIA, giving us easier missions until we were all finally doing desk work. They were doing it because this new group, the Circumstance, realize that in order to defeat us, they have to fly in under the radar. They played us like a fiddle. They realized they couldn't just fire us, that would cause too much suspicion. Dad, I need your help, you're still working there. You'll still be a double agent, it'll only be reversed. Please dad, Sark could have helped the Circumstance resurrect a new Covenant. I need you on board for this. What do you say?" Sydney pleaded.

I thought it over in my head. It would make perfect sense. "I still don't trust Sark and I don't think you should either .Keep your guard up. I'll help you. Where are you?" I asked.

"No! Dad, I'm not going to tell you. You need to stay there to keep us updated on what's going on there. I need you to start insisting hat you be included on missions. Make a big fuss. It'll bring attention to that branch and they don't want spotlights finding their jets." Sydney started.

"They have jets?" I asked confused.

---Sydney's POV---

"No, I was just using, because I said they were trying to fly in under the radar and never mind. So anyways, if the problem gets bier enough the NSA might investigate. They know that so therefore, they'll stop it before it gets to that point. They'll give in." I started. I was dressed in similar attire as yesterday since I had training again today.

"Not necessarily." Jack argued.

---Sark's POV---

I pushed open the door to the gym and found Sydney talking on the phone to someone. I was wearing something other than a suit for once. I was wearing gray sweatpants and a white wife beater.

"You need to be riding them harder than anyone ever has before." She yelled, turning around to face me.

I smirked, cocking one eyebrow. My smirk turned into a small smile as I noticed Sydney turning a light shade of red.

She covered the mouthpiece f the phone and whispered, "It's not what it sounds like." she insisted.

"I'm sure it's not." I answered, smirking.

Sydney, crossed her arms and continued her conversation.

I shook my head and took off my shirt as I began to work on my biceps.

---Sydney's POV---

"Ok. Uh huh." I answered, staring at Sark as he worked out. I had now completely tuned out my dad. I walked, with the phone in a limp hand, slowly towards Sark. I had reached him before he noticed me. Getting up he smirked as usual. "Like what you see?" he asked, extending out his hand towards my face.

"Sydney !" my dad yelled form the phone. I averted my gazed to the phone and replaced it by my ear as I turned and walked way from Sark.

"Sorry, I was, uh, I was talking to Sark. Ok, we'll talk then. Ok bye, love you too." I ended the call.

"You were talking to me?" Sark asked making his way over to me. "More like drooling over me."

"Don't get cocky. I just needed an excuse." I told him truthfully.

"Because you were ogling over me?" he asked, walking to the treadmill and setting it up.

"No, because , I, I needed to end the call, so we could begin my training." I lied.

"Really? If you were just telling your dad about what your doing here, then why didn't you just tell him you had to go train?" Sark asked, wrapping up his hands as he began to hit the punching bag.

"Hey, how come your not in a suit? I thought that was all you had in your closet." I changed the subject.

Sark smirked as he continued to hit the bag.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be training. Don't tell me, your losing your touch." I jeered.

Sark sighed, unwrapping his hands. He walked up towards me his fingertips tracing the side of my face. "Nope, I can still read what's on your mind."

"Really? What _is _on my mind?" I persisted.

"Me-" Sark started.

"Of course you're on my mind. I'm talking to you." I defended quickly.

"and my body." Sark finished.

"Just ways to kick it's ass." I lied. "So, I'm, I'm, I'm gonna go start with the treadmill now."

"Interesting." Sark noted, pulling up a folding chair to sit in.

An hour later

I hoped off the treadmill and quickly wrapped up my hands. I waited as Sark took his place behind the punching bag before I began punching and kicking it.

30 minutes later

I collapsed on the ground, with a little bit more energy than I had had yesterday. Sark had left to retrieve some water for me. He told me, that we were moving on to the next part. I banged my head against the wall as I closed my eyes.

"You okay?" someone asked, gently lifting my head up.

I opened my eyes, staring directly into Sark's hypnotic eyes. "Yea fine." There was something in his eyes. An emotion she hadn't seen before in it. Concern. Sark had been concerned about her. But why? She had been in far worse conditions than this. He silently handed her, her water bottle as she gulped it down.

"You've got 30 minutes to rest before I come back here and we have to start one of the last parts of the training." he told me.

"The last parts?" I asked confused.

"Yea, there are other parts, but we're skipping them because we both know you can still easily do those." he answered, sitting down beside me.

I turned my head to look at him. "Sark? Why are you doing this? Seriously, tell me, and hold the bullshit."

He turned his head to face me. "You already know that your one of the only agents who actually make it challenging to retrieve items when I'm on missions. So, when I noticed the Circumstance attempting to fly in under the radar I knew I had to give my opponent a fighting chance. If there's gonna be anyone to take you guys down I wanted it to be me. I couldn't tell you upfront because then you'd go to the CIA and it'd be too obvious that they would know something was up. I needed to make sure that there was the element of surprise. And there will be."

"You never did tell me why you aren't in a suit." I persisted curiously.

"I intended to come here to workout. I did not plan on working out in my suit. I was held up so I couldn't come earlier and then when I walked in there you were. Ready for your training." he responded.

I rested my head on his bare shoulder. "Hey Sark, where did Sarah go?" I asked.

He glanced down at me. "Sarah who?"

"That little play toy you had your mouth and tongue all over during our meeting." I refreshed his memory

"Your cute when your jealous." Sark answered, smirking.

"Where did she go?" I persisted.

"She's some new recruit." he answered, standing up.

"Oh." I replied, getting up, also.

"It just keeps getting smaller and smaller." Sark whispered into my ear.

"I didn't think that was a serious problem for most guys. I mean, it shrinks, but…" I trailed off.

A/N: No review no update; as simple as that. So, comments on this chapter? Favorite parts?


	5. Persuasive methods

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews!

Armani cologne

Chapter 4- Persuasive methods

---Sark's POV---

"Bloody hell woman, I was talking about your resistance level! Since when did this conversation take a turn to discussing if I was incompetent?" I yelled.

Sydney smiled, attempting to hide her laughing.

"And your laughing? Come with me. We're gonna get something to eat." I declared, standing up and extending out my hand to Sydney. She stood up quickly and accompanied me out of the room to go eat.

---Sydney's POV---

"Hey Sark, why do you do that?" I asked after we had left the gym and were heading down a hallway to get lunch.

"Do what?" he asked, opening a door.

"You know, act differently around me. I mean you're a complete asshole in front of my dad-" I started.

"Ya well, your dad scares me." Sark admitted as we walked through some kitchen.

"It's not just him, Vaughn, Weiss, everyone, everyone except me. Why do you act differently around me? I mean, ya your cocky around me, but you act different. If I told my father how you've been acting since I've been here he wouldn't believe me at all. So why do you do it?" I persisted walking through some restaurant.

Sark pulled out a chair for me before sitting in his own. I crossed my arms. "Like that? I mean, you would never done it for Vaughn."

"I don't do that for guys." Sark told me.

"That's not what I mean, if he had been here, you would have like tried to attack me or something." I informed him.

"Then again if he had been here, you wouldn't be dining with me either." Sark pointed out.

The restaurant was surprisingly bright. The tables were all circular but varied greatly in size. Some were fitted for a huge group and some for small groups. The table cloths were a fine pink fabric with 2 candles on every table. The chairs were a rich black and also varied in size. Themes form different countries lined the walls of the restaurant and 2 fans were hung from the ceilings in every section. The restaurant were lit as if it were a classroom.

"What with the candles?" I avoided replying.

"Tradition I guess." Sark replied lazily.

"They would question my loyalties." I answered is previous statement.

"What?" Sark asked.

"That's why I wouldn't be dining with you." I finished.

"So much for the land of the free; you can't even eat with who you want to." Sark retorted.

"Don't, so what's your reason. I answered yours. Don't beat around the bush and I don't want any bull." I told him.

"Ok, " he started.

"Mr. Sark. This just came from you." a waiter greeted, placing an envelope on the table in front of Sark.

Sark waited until the waiter left before he opened it.

"It's from Jack." Sark told me. "He says that he did what you told him to do and they promoted him back. They went on a mission and he intercepted some information. He received the Intel in this envelope but he currently doesn't know what it means. He will use his sources to figure it out."

"Do you know anything about it?" I asked.

"Ya, it looks like codes to something. Most likely how they keep in touch with each other. If that's the case then they're scared and they're planning something. Congratulations, training's over. Let's go." Sark told me.

But, we didn't eat." I protested, my stomach growling.

"Fine. You stay here and order something. I'll be back when your finished." he told me, getting up and walking away.

I wanted to ask how he would know when I was finished, but I shut my mouth and ordered some food.

An hour later

---Sark's POV---

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I had showered and changed my clothes. I was now in the usual suit. I walked through the restaurant where Sydney sat, finished with her food.

"Hello Sark." she stared up at me. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

I sat down, watching her leave the table, heading to the bathroom.

---Sydney's POV---

I opened the wooden door with a sign surrounded by gold that displayed the word "women" on it. It swung close behind me as I hurried to peer underneath the doors of the stall to check for people in them,. After that I pushed open the door for one last check before I whipped out my phone. The doors to the stall were a dark peach color with the walls a rather light peach and the sinks a light shade of pink. The tiled floor was a pale shade of pink as well. The room was fairly cold and lifeless. It was kept in great condition as well.

I dialed a number on my phone.

"Hello, yes dad? Yea, I got the information form Sark. Yea, he does trust me. We need his trust if the plan we went over is going to work. I, I think he's starting to openly display his feelings for me." I admitted in a whisper.

"Good, use that to your advantage. We need Sark to take down this new group and if that is true he'll be more open about information. Make sure he fills you in on everything. If he doesn't, find more _persuasive _methods." Jack informed me.

"But, dad, I can't, I can't use him dad. I can't just screw around with his feelings. He's human, just like all of us." I argued.

"You have to ask yourself what you are concerned about more; the safety of the US or his feelings. You need to stay emotionally detached. What happens if he turns on you? Think about that. Use your head." Jack warned.

"I can't believe you of all people are suggesting this. Ok. I'll do my best. It just, it feels wrong. But, if I have to, I'll do it. Bye, love you." I answered.

"Love you too." Jack echoed, hanging up the phone.

I hung up my phone and deposited it back in my pants pocket. I hurried out of the bathroom and back to the table.

"Welcome back Miss Bristow." Sark greeted as I walked up to the table.

"Hello Sark. So, it's back to suits. Are we going on a mission?" I whispered.

Sark motioned for me to follow him out of the restaurant.

---Sark's POV---

"So, you never answered me. On why you act different around me." Sydney persisted as we walked through the halls. I continued walking ignoring Sydney. She quickened her pace and fell into step beside me.

"Sark." she persisted.

I drowned out her voice walking steadily.

"Sark." Sydney called again.

I opened the door at the end of the hallway. The door was painted a pink color. I walked inside failing to hold the door for her. Inside the room was dark, so I waited a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Sark!" Sydney yelled spinning me around. "Why won't you answer me? I just want an answer." she searched in my eyes for an emotion that I failed to display for her.

"It's because you're me. I see it in your eyes and in your actions. Because I can see a future for you and me after this is all over. I feel like I can trust you and that's scary because in this life you can't trust anyone." I answered, licking my lips and turning away to one of the computer screens. Sydney stood there behind me, silent.

I sat down at the computer and began typing in the codes I had received form Jack. I punched in one of my codes and clicked on a link on the computer. I typed in another code and I waited for the computer to process it all.

"The Circumstance, the codes we received from your father were not codes for communication. It's the codes to open a Rambaldi artifact. I don't know where it is yet, but I suppose Jack will find that out for us on his next mission. So, we wait for now. The next mission will mot likely be to go retrieve that artifact. If not that mission then a mission not long after it. I can use my resources to track it down, but there's no guarantee they'll find it in time. When we do have the location, you and me are going in to retrieve it. Understand?" I briefed her. I turned around when she didn't answer me. I noticed that the computer screen reflected on her guilty face as well as the white walls.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, running my hand through my hair. "It's already in the history books. Get over it."

"What's in the history books?" she asked.

"It's a bloody expression!" I yelled.

"Interesting." she noted, her tone changing. "Look Sark, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I mean, you drive me insane. Half the time I wanna knock you unconscious… and the other half, I just, I wanna make out with you."

I smirked as she sat down in a folding chair beside the chair I was occupying.

Save for the sound of me typing on the computer the room was filled with a deafening silence.

"Hey Sark, if you could go back and have a normal childhood, would you want to?" she asked.

"Maybe." I answered, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"How do you manage to always be so aloof. I mean, did you like take some secret bad guy class where you learned to act that way. I mean, when do you ever just go hang with your friends. You know, go bowling or miniature golfing or something." she questioned.

I muttered something I doubted that she could hear properly.

"What did you say?" she questioned.

I sighed and turned to face her. "When you live the life I live, you don't have time for people that will just be used as a bait for you. I don't have time to be looking over my shoulder every minute wondering if the place I'm in is going to blow up. I don't want to feel bad about lying to the people who care about me. I don't want them dying because of me."

"So, no?" Sydney clarified.

"Ya, that's a no. It's just easier that way." I told her truthfully.

"But, don't you get lonely? I mean, don't you want somebody? Even a significant other?" she probed, extending her hand out touching my face.

"In case you didn't notice, they never last." he answered, standing up and walking over to a printer as paper shot out of it.

---Sydney's POV---

I pushed a strand of hair from my face as I wondered how I could break the heart of a lonely man.

__

He has no one. How can I lie to him and do exactly what mom did to my father? I remember the pained look on Jack's face when he described what Irina had put him through. 

I closed my eyes and blocked this out as I continued what I had started.

Suddenly I knew what I was going to do. "Sark, I'll be back soon." I hurried out of the room and headed towards my room.

30 minutes later

I has showered and was now dressed in jean shorts and a red shirt. I wore Nike sneakers and socks. I grabbed a few items from the room right in front of the gym and threw them into a duffel bag. It was then that I hurried back into the room I had been in with Sark and demanded that he change into normal clothes. He looked at me confused before heading off to change. I waited outside of his room while he changed muttering random things. As soon as the door was cracked open, I pulled him outside and checked out his outfit.

He was wearing jeans and a light blue baggy shirt.

"No. Do you have shorts?" I asked.

"Yea." he replied slowly.

"Good, bring them and I guess if you really want to wear long pants you can go wear khakis. But no suits." I persisted, pushing him back into his room and slamming the door shut. "And pack a regular shirt!"

Sark stepped out of his room wearing a blue dress shirt and khakis. He reluctantly held a duffel bag, most likely containing extra clothes.

"Ok, follow me. We're going to go play." I informed him, exiting out of the building.

"Play?" Sark asked, uncertain, ready to go back inside the building.

I turned around grabbing his arm and pulling him away form the building. "Yes play, We're going to go play golf or miniature golf. And then we're going to go play soccer. Later on we're going to go play on a play ground and on the jungle gym." I smiled walking to Sark's red viper.

"Bloody hell! I'm not 10 years old!" Sark protested.

"Yea, but I'm giving you the fun you missed out on when you were little. You said it yourself, we have time to kill while we wait for Jack to get sent on that mission. Don't fight me Sark, I will drag your ass there if I have to." I told him, giving him a kiss before I walked over to my side of the car and getting in. "Now the next words out of your mouth better be 'Thank you Sydney.' Ok?"

"I still-" Sark started.

"No, that doesn't sound like 'Thank you Sydney to me.'" I argued.

Sark looked at me. He looked different, changed somehow. That's when I noticed it. His smirk was gone, replaced by a genuine smile.

"Thank you Sydney. Now, hurry up and get us there so I can kick your ass in all those sports." Sark joked.

"Really? Well bring it on." I joked, driving the car. "Are you wearing cologne?"

"Yea, why?" he questioned.

"It smells like axe." I answered, my eyes still on the road.

"That's because it is axe." he told me.

"Wow, can you imagine that, Sark not spending thousands of dollars on his outfit and accessories." I joked.

"Well you said normal." he protested.

"Ya well, here's a tip. I may not a be a guy, but they don't normally wear cologne to play sports." I enlightened him.

"Ok, I'll give you that. Can I ask you a favor, Sydney?" Sark asked seriously.

"Sure." I answered stopping at a red light.

Sark gently grabbed my chin so that my face was facing his. "Call me Julian." He pleaded with a kiss.

A/N: So review? No review no update. That's a promise. Plus, if you review, you can have a cookie. And everyone loves cookies.


	6. Fun at the club

Disclaimer: I don't currently nor have I ever owned Alias.

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews. The fun continues…

Chapter 5- Fun at the club

---Sydney's POV---

It was really good that I was at the red light otherwise we would've gotten into an accident. I turned my attention back to the road when I heard cars beginning to blow their horns. I smiled pushing down on the gas pedal as we drove away from the intersection.

"You know what? I don't think I can argue with that." I told him simply.

* * *

At the club

* * *

I parked my car and grabbed my bags, waiting for Sa, er, Julian to get out of the car. He closed the door softly, offering to help me with the bags.

"Sa- Julian, this is the 21st century, women can do things on their own now." I informed him, grabbing both of our bags as they fell to the floor. I hadn't excepted him to pack so much. _Damn._

"You were saying?" Julian asked, picking up both bags with ease a smirk evident on his face.

"Whatever." I told him, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Wow, Déjà vu." Julian commented, upon taking sight of the club. It was the same club Sark had made arrangements for me to meet and speak with him regarding my loyalty.

We walked on the sidewalk, surrounded by evenly cut, perfectly green grass. Mozart was playing from some hidden speaker box.

"What's the matter Sa- Julian? Can't keep up?" I joked as I watched Julian lag behind carrying the bags.

"Please," Julian shrugged it off. "I'm just admiring the view."

"You mean the fake ass plants and the perfectly trimmed grass?" I asked smiling.

"I was talking about you, but yeah, it could be for the plants too." Julian informed me.

An elderly lady walked past, holding a bulky bag and smiling at us. She stopped right in front of us, still smiling.

"What's up?" I asked, humoring her.

"I got new socks on!" the lady yelled, smiling as she walked away in her new socks.

I shrugged as I pushed open a 6 foot tall iron gate. I held it open as Julian trudged along. I closed it as we headed to the first game. It took a minutes to find a court of field that was empty, but eventually we found a soccer field that was empty.

"Ok, Julian, drop the stuff and grab the equipment you need. Yeah, you're going to be goalie and I'm going to be offense. You have to bl-" I started.

"I know what a goalie does. Although why I have to sit here and get hit by a ball is above me." Julian grumbled. "And I refuse to put on that embarrassing equipment."

"Ok, suit yourself." I told him, grabbing my shin guards. I took the ball to the middle of the field and began to kick it down to the goal Julian was blocking it. Once I was a few feet away I kicked the ball and watched it fly. It didn't go to far and only when it was too late did I realize where it was headed.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. The ball sailed over to a bored Julian and hit him in the balls. Julian crumbled to the ground crying out, "Bloody hell" and some other words that were muffled by the ground.

When Julian had finally recovered he stood back up, covering his privates and asking me why I had done that.

"It was an accident. And if you had been wearing the proper equipment, that wouldn't have happened." I protested.

He crossed his arms. "Sure. Let's get this over."

I continued to attack him with the ball, calling them 'accidents' every single time .

"Can we play another game?" Julian questioned after an hour. I was going to counter with something about him being a quitter, but I shrugged it off and agreed.

"You can leave the soccer equipment here, people don't steal at this club." I informed him, grabbing what we'd need for miniature gulf.

"I'm not so sure about that. That old lady we passed on our way here seemed suspicious." Julian grumbled walking along with me. "Where are we going?"

"You are going to wait and you'll find out when we get there."

We walked past the perfectly cut grass, passing al kinds of fields and courts. The wind picked up sending a much needed breeze across the club. We continued to walk until we reached the miniature gulf place. We signed in and grabbed a few balls heading out for the course.

Julian became quiet as he concentrated on hitting the ball into an easy hole. With a delicate hit the ball rolled perfectly into the hole.

"Hole in one." Julian bragged, smiling.

"Please, who needs them?" I shrugged it off. I paused, getting into position as I concentrated on hitting the ball. I raised the club and brought it down with too much force. The ball rolled right over the hole. "How, how, that's not fair! The hole shrunk! It was supposed to go in." I complained.

Julian smiled as he watched me attempt to hit the ball in the hole 5 more times and failing horribly. Finally the ball was only maybe an inch from the hole, but despite my gentle swing the ball just rolled right over the hole. I complained again, as I walked over to the ball and finally hit it in the hole.

"Oh yeah, who rocks? I do baby!" I cheered myself on.

"You do realize that par for this hole is one?" Julian asked.

"So…" I started.

"So, it took you 15 hits to hit it in." Julian finished laughing as we walked to the next hole.

"So, I was just taking my time. Trying to hit in in from the best angle possible." I argued.

"Sure. Would you like me to show you how to hit the ball?" Julian volunteered.

"Ya right, so you can have me lose this game?" I asked.

"You're already losing, love" Julian corrected me.

"Please, I was just trying to boost your ego." I lied.

"Mm hmm" Julian mumbled, concentrating on the next hole. It was like this for 16 more holes.

"It's getting dark." I commented, staring up at the sky.

"Aww, is Sydney scared of the dark?" Julian joked.

"Shut up." I laughed, concentrating on hitting the ball. Once again it rolled right over the hole.

"You know, I thought people were supposed to get better with experience." Julian laughed.

"Oh yeah, you want a hole in one or two, you got it." I told him, picking the ball up and placing it a few yards from the hole. I figured that it would lose most of its momentum on it's way and would fall perfectly into the hole. Only this time I hit it with so much force, the ball was lifted off the ground and propelled into the bushes. Subconsciously I let go of the club and it went flying too. My hands flew up to my mouth. I started laughing.

"And that's what? The 20th ball you lost? 30th?" Julian joked.

"10th" I corrected him. "I'm not that bad."

"Oh yeah?" Julian asked, staring up at the sky. The clouds burst and rain drops began falling form the sky.

'Yeah well I can predict the weather so maybe I should be a meteorologist." I informed him.

"By using what? Common sense? Unlike you, most people have it already." Julian joked, before his face became slightly serious. "You know, you look really beautiful in the rain."

"Really?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Really." He lowered his face down to mine in a gentle kiss. "Plus you're wearing a white shirt so that makes it like 10 times better."

A/N: Comments? No review, no update; as simple as that.


	7. New Intel

Disclaimer: We all wish we were the creators of Alias, but we aren't, so there.

A/N: I borrowed this quote from a story I read off ff.net, but it so fits this story.

"What a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive."

If you don't understand how this fits this story, you will in a few chapters…

**Chapter 6- New Intel**

---Sydney's POV---

We broke away form the embrace as Sark's phone rang.

"Sark." he greeted. "Ok. Understood. Ok I'll wait. Good Afternoon to you too, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

I crossed my arms, feeling shoved aside, second to Sark's work. _Easy Bristow, you're not in this for love, your in this for the Intel._

"I see. So you will fax it to me? Understood. Ok, understood. Pleasure working with you, Sydney sends her love. Bye." Sark ended the phone call and averted his attention to me. "We have to go."

I watched as he packed up our equipment and turned them back in. I had to take 2 steps to keep up with his fast pace.

"What's the hurry?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

Sark looked around and whispered. "I can't discuss it here, let's get the soccer equipment and I'll tell you in the car."

It was still raining and the breeze had picked up again. This chilled the air and gave my Goosebumps. The fresh green grass was thriving and loving the rain. We walked in silence to retrieve the equipment and then again to the car. As son as the equipment was put away and both of us were in the car, I turned to Sark and demanded to know what was going on.

"Your father…" Sark started off, turning on the engine and pulling out of the parking space. "He called me. He told me that the codes we received that turned out to be codes to open a Rambaldi artifact, well they haven't found the location yet, but they have found more information on the artifact which they are currently faxing to my office. My men have told Jack that they have developed a virus that will copy everything the new agents do on their computer and send to us for evaluation. Our thinking is that they don't trust Jack all that much yet. So, they know where the Rambaldi artifact is and they're going to send their own to retrieve it. We're going after it as well. Of course for this mission we cant send Jack because it would reveal his alliance. They are currently setting up the virus as we speak. It will take a little less than a day to take affect. After that it wont take long to locate the location. Upon that time we must leave immediately to retrieve the artifact and open it. We have no clue when they plain on going after it. But, we will know soon enough. So, go get some sleep because we ship off tomorrow early."

"You got all that information from that short phone call?" I asked, dubious.

"Well, Jack did most of the talking." Sark admitted. We drove in silence until we had reached our destination. It took us a few minutes to enter the building and then retreat to our rooms.

---5 minutes later---

I sat on my bed as I turned on my debugger. And dialed a familiar number. "Hello? Daddy? Did you call Sark this afternoon?" I asked.

"Hello Sydney. Yes, I did. Did he tell you that we found out more information on the Rambaldi artifact? About the virus and everything?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, dad, I may have only thought it before, but I can feel it now. I _know _Sark trusts me." I informed him.

"If that was true why would you be calling to verify the Intel he reported to you?" Jack asked.

"Just one last check." I admitted.

"I hope so." I breathed.

"I know so." Jack reassure me. "Look, get some sleep and then tomorrow you'll go on that mission. With the Intel I receive from Sark's men this artifact if used correctly might be able to take down the Circumstance. Then you can come home and be happy."

I wanted toe say that I had been happy today, but I kept my mouth shut. "I gotta go, bye dad, love you."

"Love you too, just get some sleep. It'll all be over soon".

We should have known life never makes things that easy…

A/N: Comments? No review, no update; as simple as that.


	8. Devil's Bargain

Disclaimer: We all wish we were the creators of Alias, but we aren't, so there.

A/N: The poem in this chapter called The Devil's deal was written by me. Ask me if you want to use it. Luck's dance was also written by me. Ask me if you want to use it.

Suggested listening: Butterflyz by Alicia Keys

Chapter 7 Devil's Bargain

---Sark's POV---

I sat typing on the computer in the room with the pink door. I was reading a fax sent to me by Jack when Sydney entered the room. She was dressed as if she were ready at any minute to go on the mission. She was dressed in all black an had on thick black boots.

"Umm… love, that's a great outfit, however, you might get extremely hot in it upon our arrival in Brasilia. " I informed her, glancing at her once before resuming my attention to the paperwork in front of me.

"We're going to Brazil?" Sydney double-checked.

"Last time I checked that's where Brasilia was located." I smirked.

She turned on her heel and left the room, most likely to go change. This mission was important. The artifact we were going after was called "Luck's Chance." it had a sister artifact called "Devil's Bargain." They were both risky artifacts. They were both 3-d geometrical shapes made of gold and silver. There was supposed to be an Achilles' heel for each of them. They were engraved in Egyptian. A slave had stolen Devil's Bargain before escaping the palace. He fled on a boat which led him to Portugal. The slave had run into a man on the road and begged him to give him food and shelter until he had money to survive for at least 2 months. The man wanted to know what was in it for him. The salve offered him the "Devil's Bargain" and the man seeing that that huge piece of gold would be worth more than you could ever get for a slave he agreed. A Portuguese man had deciphered it and had written a translation for his country. Fearing his country's safety over the object he hid it somewhere where it would be safe from Spain's eyes- Brazil. He had had a man engrave a Portuguese translation on them. It took 3 years to do this, but the man felt it was well worth it. He spent the remainder of his life looking for a way to open it, using the translation, but failed to. Years later men would die in vain searching for the key. The translation on "Devil's Bargain was 'As you scream, they count their gold, a forgotten dream, a story untold. Riches are vowed, as greed is sold, all that is endowed, is feel of cold. Forever in his debt, an unholy seal, an evil concept, the Devil's deal.' It was dubbed the Devil's Bargain because it seemed that you were bargaining all the riches you wanting and he got your soul.

"So, why do so many men go after it then?" Sydney asked. She was now wearing khaki shorts and a light brown shirt with a dark brown vest over it. To finish it off, she wore flip flops.

I turned around to find Sydney reading the fax over my shoulder.

I put down the fax and recited what I had already read. "The Portuguese man had wanted gold. But he knew from reading the translation, that it would come at a price. He didn't want to be the one who made that bargain so he let men borrow it to receive the gold. He told them about the part about the devil, but insisted that it was only there to scare people off. So when they died he took their riches. However, after awhile he became paranoid that people were catching on and so he buried it in Brazil to keep Portugal from going crazy. Because with the growing number of men attempting to get their riches a rumor spread about it and everyone wanted to try it out for themselves. An so it seems that much later Milo Rambaldi created something very similar to that called "Luck's Chance." He had however, never seen nor heard of "Devil's Bargain." "Luck's Chance" had a serum inside of it that when another serum is added to it and then injected into the person they could then be basically controlled by the person who injected into them. However, since the name is "Luck's Chance" it's obvious that chance has to have something to do with it. It is random. Sometimes the person injected can end up with the power to control the person who injected them because of pheromones. It has to do with the way the serum from "Luck's Chance" combines with the other serum. It's always random. There is no pattern. Rambaldi created it to tip the balance in the fight that the chosen one must fight. Rambaldi did not know at the time that it was random. We have no idea what would happen if someone were to be injected twice. The translation on Rambaldi's artifact reads 'All is understood post mortem. Luck is a arbitrary dance, a guess will suffice, so take a chance, and roll the dice.' Wait? Maybe he knew it was random and he played ignorant." I proposed.

"Ya, ands that translation doesn't sound like him. Maybe someone else wrote it." Sydney suggested.

"Maybe he wrote in when he was younger. I don't know." I admitted. "Well, we don't have to and we can't go get the artifact today. First, the Circumstance has no clue about the other serum that is needed, which we have located and currently have in our possession, so they are still trying to decipher the true meaning of the translation. Plus, we are going on my private jet, which I always have inspected before I travel on it, but it seems that the inspection was delayed and it will take awhile. Therefore, we leave in the morning. So, go crazy, have fun."

"Sark," she asked, placing her hand on my thigh and staring into my eyes. "Do you really believe all this Rambaldi crap?"

I made myself focus on her question and not on the feeling of arousal that was building. "He knows so much about our time…"

"Do you believe it, though." she persisted.

"I guess." I shrugged it off.

She didn't seem satisfied by that answer, as if she had wanted something definite, but she accepted it and left the room.

I let out a groan as I dropped the papers, heading for the door. _I need a cold shower…_

---Sydney's POV---

I walked glumly back to my room, and slumped on my bed, bored.

"Stupid people." I grumbled, as I fell into a light sleep.

---Sark's POV---

I was returning to the room when I stopped in the doorway, an idea in my mind. I had already finished reading the paperwork and had time on my hands. _I wonder if Sydney would do me a favor… _I pondered. I walked over to Sydney's door, knocking on it lightly. When she didn't answer I knocked once again, this time calling her name. I could hear stirring in the room and awhile later I heard the door open. Sydney hair was now ruffled and out of place and looked as if she had been sleeping for hours instead of a half an hour.

"To think, I'll wake up next to that one day." I joked.

"Shut up." Sydney joked, playfully hitting my arm as her left hand combed through her hair. "What's up?"

I paused for a moment, considering if I should even ask her. "Can you… can you teach me to play video games?"

Sydney stood quiet for a moment before she doubled over laughing. "Who doesn't know how to play video games?"

She stopped when she noticed I wasn't laughing. Her faced morphed into a serious expression. "Oh, I didn't realize… I'm sorry, I'm such an ass. Sure, I'll.. Teach you. But, I don't have video games. Sorry."

"I have some." I told her, walking towards my bedroom.

"You know, truth be told, I didn't think you were the kind that played video games. Obviously, I was right… so why the sudden desire to learn?" she asked from behind me.

"It's your fault." I admitted, holding the door open for her to walk through. I closed the door behind me. The room was dimly lit. It could be bright, but the lamp lights were turned off. I had 2 long and skinny lamp lights. They could be adjusted to the kind of lighting you wanted. The ceiling fan had a light that came attached to it, which was on. A big screen tv lay opposite the king sized bed. There was a door that led to the bathroom and another that led to the living room. There was a door in the living room that led to the kitchen. The walls in my room were white with a few maps and pictures on them. In front of the tv was an X-box with 2 controllers plugged into it and a PlayStation 2 with 2 controllers plugged into it. The PlayStation 2 was not hooked. The X-Box was however. A game had already been placed inside of it. Everything had been set up.

"Ok, looks like everything is set up properly. Sark, did you even play the game?" she asked.

"No… I told you I don't know how to play." I admitted again.

"Well, each game is different and they teach you how to play. Sometimes in the game they call it "training", but they tell you which button does what?" she explained.

"Oh." I answered, turning a little red.

"But, that's ok, because I've never played this game before, so we can both learn and the I can kick your ass." she laughed.

'Yeah right." I told her, picking up a black remote control. I sat down on the blue carpet.

---Sydney's POV---

Within 30 minutes we had completed training. It was a war game, not surprisingly. We picked two player and began to play against each other.

"Ha! Shouldn't be so cocky, that's why I just captured one of your men." I laughed.

"Dream on, I'm taking your med packs!" Sark informed me, pressing down on a button. Sark's character immediately pockets a few of my med packs.

"Ha! Try going back home! I just blew up your only escape!' I laughed as I blew up a bridge. "what are you going to do about it?"

"This." within a few seconds I felt his arm playfully punch me.

"What?" I yelled pausing the game. "No attacking me outside the game." I threw a few playful punches to his arm and torso as he playfully tried to block me, falling on his back.

"Ow." he insisted.

"Please, I'll stop when you yell 'uncle'." I enlightened him.

"Why uncle?" he questioned.

"I don't know, it's just an American tradition." I told him.

"That's odd. I'll never get you silly Americans." Sark commented.

"Silly?" I asked. Climbing on him to send more playful punches to his torso. "Aw, what are you going to do?"

"This." he answered, lifting his head off the carpet to close the space in between us to kiss me.

__

Lately when I look into your eyes

My hands moved to help him as I felt him attempting to remove my vest.

__

I fly

You're the only one I need in my life

Baby I just don't know how to describe

How lovely you make me feel inside

You give me butterflies.

A/N: Comments? No review no update; as simple as that. Next chapter's the mission…


	9. Luck's Chance

-1**Disclaimer: **We all wish we were the creators of Alias, but we aren't, so there.   
**A/N: Sorry, I had accidently clicked on finished so I didn't realized that it wasn't finished. **And the drama continues…

**Chapter 8- Luck's Chance **

---Sydney's POV---  
I awoke to the sound of Sark talking to me. He was standing in front of the bed, ready to go on the mission.

"Nice to see you're up, Theodore, the technician that replaced Marshall was it, has deciphered the translation on "Luck's Chance." They are sending Jack to retrieve it, most likely to prove something; probably his loyalty. So the decision we must make is, whether or not we allow Jack to look good in Theodore's and Nikk's eyes. Are we willing to take that risk?" Sark enlightened me.

"I think we should have them _think_ Jack succeeded." I started.

"So, you're proposing…" Sark trailed off.

"I'm proposing that we give Jack a fake, maybe a replica. So, the real question here is, will Marshall be able to create a replica in time?" I answered.

"I hope so. Maybe we can stall Jack's arrivals or departure so that Marshall can create something. I'll get Marshall on the phone while you get ready." Sark told me and headed out of his room.

An hour and a half later I had bathed, put on the clothes needed for the mission, eaten, and heard Marshall's answer to our dilemma. He assured as that if we sent him pictures he could create a model of it. He had items in a secret module that could help him and a contact who could help him.

---Jack's POV---  
I sat t my desk, staring at the phone. _Why haven't they contacted me yet? I need to know ahead of time what the game plan is._ Awhile later my cell phone rang and I went into a secluded office to answer it. The office was rather chilly, or at least colder than it had been outside.

"Yeah?" I greeted.   
"Is Sally there?" Sydney asked me.  
"I'm sorry, wrong number." I replied, hanging up the phone. I knew that code to be a private code that had been made up for me since I had become a double agent. They asked for Sally if I was supposed to retrieve a duplicate and they asked for Billy when I could retrieve the actual artifact. I replied with 'I'm sorry wrong number' if I could do this without it looking too suspicious and 'I'm sorry, you're breaking up.' if there was an unforeseen problem that had arisen preventing me from doing that. I walked out of the office and bumped into Nikk.

"Jack…" he commented, a look of confusion of his face.

"Yeah?" I asked, as if I had no clue what his suspicions were about.

"Get ready for the mission." he ordered. To anyone else, they might not have batted an eye, but with my experience in the Spy business, I knew that he had wanted to say something instead of that. I nodded and told him that I would.

I walked away feeling his eyes on my back. Never once, did I look back. 

---Sydney's POV---  
I was sitting on the plane, we were in flight. I spotted Jack a few seats in front of us on the right side of the plane. Sark and I sat together. Sark tapped on my shoulder and nodded. We got up, laughing and giggling, my arm slung around Jack. We watched as Jack turned around to spot us, confused at first, but then he turned around, understanding. Sark's nose nuzzled my neck, before kissing it, as we made our way to the bathroom. He looked around before closing the door and turning on the debugger. I flipped open his phone and dialed a number that by now, had been on speed dial. The phone was a small Nokia picture phone. Sark was wearing a suit with a black shirt underneath it. I was dressed in jeans and a green shirt with a green vest on. I had a camera around my neck, or so it would appear to civilians.

"Yeah?" Jack greeted us.

"The shelf is secure. Would you like us to make a duplicate of it? It would only take us a few hours. So, we suggest renting hotel room for 1. Before this all takes place I'm afraid we will need to exchange insurance information. You understand?" I spoke in a British accent.

"Crystal." Jack replied, hanging up the phone.

---Jack's POV---  
Unbeknownst to everyone a woman sat a few seats behind me to the left, and she had been watching him, with suspicious eyes.

I understood the code. Secure, duplicate, hours, hotel room 1, before exchange information. I would meet them at the temple and give them what information I had so far on the Circumstance. It would be done in a secure location while a duplicate was being made. It would take hours to make so I would pretend to get lost in the forest since the Circumstance didn't know the exact location. I would find the duplicate in a hotel in room 1. I knew of which hotel they meant. I hid away my phone and closed my eyes, awaiting the time when we would have to get off the plane.

When I opened my eyes I yawned, sitting up properly, in time to hear a stewardess announcing that we would be landing shortly and if we would all please put on our seat belts. I sighed, putting on my seat belt. I stopped suddenly, I could feel someone's eyes upon me, but when I turned to locate the person, I could spot no one glancing my way. Finally, an announcement was made that we had landed. Some other announcements were made and after the were finished everyone began to exit the plane. I grabbed all my items and checked again I ht overhead compartment to see if I had left something behind. I knew of course that I hadn't because I hadn't brought much, but just about every passenger was doing just that, including Sark and Sydney and I wished to draw no attention to myself. I walked out of the airplane, and out of the boarding gate, lost in the crowd… or so I thought. Not 20 feet from me a woman pushed past people on a intercept course for me. Her hair was in a headband. She wore a black, almost knee length skirt and a white blouse. She had on black shoes and short white socks. Her tan skin would make her blend in with the natives of Brazil. As I made my way to the door, a man bumped into me and from the body build of the guy I turned. I went to yell at the guy when I noticed a woman staring at me. She quickly averted my gazed and never once stopped walking. I brushed this situation off and continued on the mission. It took me awhile to get to the middle of the forest, but eventually I was there and utterly lost.

"Coastguard." I muttered. I have no clue why I said it that low, this was the forest and although people went in the forest to check out the scenery that was usually in tour groups and it never went in this deep. It took me awhile to locate Manaus where there was supposedly a temple in one of the selvas, the tropical forests that lay near the Amazon river. She had seen pictures of Iguaçu falls and had insisted upon seeing it. Sydney insisted that she was going to go Iguaçu National Park one day. Upon first entering the forest I had seen parts of the forest that had either been cut down or burned and it ruined the Amazon Rain Forest's beauty. The lush forest was all shades of green. It looked as if Michelangelo had painted it himself. I pushed past bushes and tree branches.

"Okay you should see Tapajós River. You should be near the narrow part of it. Cross over it and go West. You'll eventually come to the Airpuanã River. Continue west until you reach Maderia River. Cross it and head north until you come to the Amazon River. There will be a boat there. The land across from it is in dispute so they leave a boat there to make everyone happy. Use the boat to cross the river and there you will stumble upon Manaus. Travel 3 miles and then turn West. Walk a quarter of a mile and then you should see the temple. Now we should already be there so there shouldn't be any more obstacles. Good luck swimmer." with that Sark hung up .

I spotted the Tapajós River up ahead. Sark had traced my location from a homing device I had place upon me. I crossed it walking among the rocks In the river. I slipped and fell while attempting to balance just as a noise was heard. I got up and looked around. I swore I could have heard something, but I shrugged it off. I took out my compass and headed west until I came to the Airpuanã River. This time I was more cautious crossing the river. Although, this river was more calmer than the last one had been. I continued heading west until I stumbled upon the next river. This river was wider and with a more powerful current. I gradually made my way across and then spotted the raging Amazon. I turned around, swearing that I had heard someone, but I spotted no one. Eventually I saw a group of Brazilian school girls in their school uniforms, giggling and daring each other to do risky things. I walked to the river and pushed the small boat to the river bank and hopped inside. I paddled against the current and eventually made it to the other side. I pulled the boat up to the river bank and stopped to take a few sips of water for the hike up ahead. I continued walking until I had reached the temple where I hurried up he temple steps. I could tell form the position of the sun that hours had passed. I walked into the temple and marveled at it's beauty. The walls were pure gold, along with the floor and the ceiling. Ancient Egyptian painting were painted on it. Gold and marbles artifacts rested upon pedestals. They were carvings of men and artifacts that mirrored Rambaldi's work. Now that I thought about it, these seemed to look as if Rambaldi himself had made it. I glanced up at the wall an saw a painting of Sydney. It was her except with shoulder length black hair and she was wearing Egyptian clothes. She was holding something in her hand. It looked like "Luck's Chance." immediately I knew what this temple was. It was not exactly temple, it was a building where Rambaldi followers hid objects and used the Egyptian theme to throw people off. It was a Rambaldi artifact safe house if you will.

"Hey dad. We found it." Sydney greeted, giving me a quick hug.

"Is this place what I think it is?" I questioned.

"We think so." Sark answered.

"If it is, then not only will this whole Rambaldi mess be over extremely soon, but we will be able to take them down." Jack commented.

"We were meant to discover this place…" Sydney whispered.

Sark walked over to Sydney, wrapping his arms around his waist and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear. She smiled at whatever he had said.

The girl in the Brazilian school girl uniform stood behind an artifact listening to them speak.

---2 months later---

---Sydney's POV---  
The whole Rambaldi mess had ended. It was odd because for everyone involved with it, the whole situation became a blur. Thankfully we were going to taking down the Circumstance. It could be seen as a blessing or a curse. I stared down at my belly rubbing it. _This will definitely put me at a disadvantage. We need to take them down soon._ I wasn't sure if to tell Sark. He was occupied with taking down the Circumstance. When I had morning sickness, which is ironic because it seemed to last all day, if he had any questions I simply told him that it was my time of the month. But Sark was not stupid, soon it would start to show. But I couldn't let Sark know, I wanted to help bring down the Circumstance and I still wasn't sure if I wanted to have this baby. I didn't want my child to be a baby from one of those unwanted pregnancies, and when I went back to the CIA how was I gonna explain this whole situation? What was I going to say? There was only one thing I could think of.

(((Hours later)))  
I found myself covered in a thick black coat to protect me from the bitterness of the cold. I wrapped it around my body, shivering slightly. I had on black pants and a black t-shirt with boots to finish it off. I was standing in Dzerzhinsky Square in Moscow, Russia, staring at a building. Something told me I could find her there. I walked into the 6 story building noticing the different window designs. Some were square while others had an arch design to them. At the top of the building there was a small, but none the less noticeable clock. I stopped a few feet into the building when I noticed her.

"Hello Sydney." She greeted, turning around a hint of a smile on her face.

"Hey mom." I greeted.

**A/N: **I would like to thank, Celina Bledowska and Jonathan Bloch, the authors of KGB/CIA for putting in their book information and a picture about the former headquarters. So, questions, comments?


	10. Hypocrite

Disclaimer: We all wish we were the creators of Alias, but we aren't, so there.  
**A/N:** And the drama continues…

Previously on Inevitable:

---Sydney's POV---

"Hello Sydney." She greeted, turning around a hint of a smile on her face.

**Chapter 9- Hypocrite**

---Sydney's POV---

"So, what's wrong?" she asked, taking a step towards me.

"It's… complicated…" I began.

"Is it about Sark?" Irina asked me.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"Sydney," she began a smile forming. "I know so much more than other spectators in this game. So, sit down, tell me what's wrong." She ushered to a couch by a wall in which I sat down quickly.

I awaited for her to sit down, where I preceded to tell her everything.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked.

"How am I going to explain this?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'how'? Tell them the truth, they know how babies are made." she insisted.

"Even if I did that, do you have any idea, how big of a target our child would become? It doesn't matter whose side their on. I can't leave her with Sark, because they'll take her away from him, I can't trust to leave her with a babysitter, because for all I know he or she could be undercover attempting to kidnap her. My child will have no place in this world. Unless… you could raise it?" I looked into her eyes.

"Sydney, you do realize that if they realize I have your baby, they will take it away and refuse to let you visit it's new home because you willfully endangered it's life. You handed your child over to me." she warned me.

"So, then I should leave him with Sark?" I asked.

"Sydney, look at me. You know as well as I do, that Sark can _not_ be trusted in the long run." Irina began.

"How can you say that?" I yelled.

"Sydney, Sydney, let me finish. Do you know why I transformed Julian into Sark? Do you? I did it so that he could survive in the espionage world. And now, you've fallen in love with Sark, but you're trying to change him into some weird form of Danny or even Julian. But that's the thing Sydney, once you have this child if not sooner, you're going back to the CIA and leaving Sark behind to clean up the mess. If you finish what you are trying to do, he will not survive in this lifestyle." Irina enlightened me.

"That is not what I am doing!" I yelled.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Sydney. I am still your mother and I am trying to look out for you and your unborn son. You just want to hand the child over to Sark so badly, so you wont have to face your co-workers, and let them know what happened. You want to pretend nothing's changed. But you can't do that!" she persisted.

"Are you saying I'm ashamed of my son?" I questioned.

"I'm saying your ashamed of the father." she corrected me.

"I am _not_ ashamed of him." I insisted.

"Really?" she questioned. "Then go back, go back home and tell them who the father of your baby is. Go on."

"You know, I came here for help. Not to get ridiculed for something you did yourself, you hypocrite." I yelled, tears running down my cheeks.

"Hypocrite, you know as well as I do that when I left, It made Jack stronger, _not_ weaker, I helped him, I did not leave him stranded, and defenseless. And I chose to leave behind my daughter, so that he would still have someone who loved him. I did_ not_ do it so that years later my daughter would come asking for my help and then when I gave it to her, become ungrateful." she informed me.

"I am not ungrateful, nor am I ashamed of Sark. I love him." I persisted.

"Really? Then shouldn't you be on that mission with him instead of leaving him to explain to Jack why you're not there?" she questioned.

"I know what you're suggesting and it's not true. I don't, I don't need this. Not right now. I'll find someone else to help me." and with that I got off the chair and hurried out of the building. I hadn't even stopped to look once at where I was going. I bumped into a woman who fell to the ground. She had on jeans and a orange t-shirt, her blonde hair covering her face and I a mess, most likely from my bumping into her.

"I am so sorry miss." I apologized and that's when she looked up and I noticed her face for the first time.

"Hello Agent Bristow, how's Michael?" she greeted.

**A/N: **I know, short update, but it's better then nothing. Questions? Comments? No review, no update; as simple as that.


	11. Deadly Cravings

**Disclaimer**: We all wish we were the creators of Alias, but we aren't, so there.  
**A/N: No, this is not an illusion. I have actually updated. **Sorry about the long gap between updates. This chapter was posted on sd-1 but then it went offline etc. etc. (I didn't have a backup). I'm sorry about that. **Skip past the italics if you remember what's going on. **

Previously on Inevitable:

"I am so sorry miss." I apologized and that's when she looked up and I noticed her face for the first time.

**Chapter 10- Deadly cravings**

"Some say that, time changes, best friends can, become strangers."-- Good Charlotte.

---Sydney's POV---  
I took a step back, grabbing my stomach as if to protect my daughter from her.

"What are you doing here, Lauren?" I demanded to know.

"I could ask you the same thing." she retorted, getting up.

"How'd you survive? You were dead. We all saw that." I crossed my arms.

"Agent Bristow, you of all people should know, that just because everyone thinks you're dead, doesn't mean you're dead. I mean, look at your mother and you and Alison. See my point?" she enlightened me. "And if you do me a favor and don't tell the CIA I'm alive, I wont tell them you've been knocked up, and by the looks of it, since you were going to your mother for help, by someone they'd probably like to see dead."

"Excuse me, who says I'm pregnant?" I argued.

"Miss Bristow, I'm not stupid, you're a CIA _field_ agent, you're not growing a beer belly." she retorted.

"What makes you think I haven't told them?" I questioned.

"Again, I point out that you went to your _mother_ for help, and in your eyes, you looked like you were considering it." she pointed out.

"Listen to me, you annoying little mosquito, you stole the man I loved and convinced anyone else who had doubts, that I was dead. So, you are wrong if you believe I wont hesitate to squash you like a bug." I whispered in an anger, grabbing her shirt so she couldn't get away.

"No, you wont do that. Because, I'm sure that father doesn't know you're here, and neither do your precious friends, also, by from the way you looked walking out of the building, Irina wasn't much of a help either. Your stuck between a rock and a hard place and this time you have no one to bail you out. It's actually quite amusing. And, _loved_?"

"Loved?" I asked confused.

"You said, and I quote, 'you stole the man I _loved_'. _Loved_ as in past tense." I informed her.

"You know what I mean." I started.

"You're right, I do. Well, it's nice to know you'll keep our little promise. Good day Miss-" she started, I grabbed her hand as she began to walk away.

"I never agreed to anything." I told her.

"So, you'll do what, tell the CIA you saw me here, but please enlighten me, Miss Bristow, what did you say you were doing here again?" she smiled. "Yes, let's go back to the CIA and try a little honesty while we're at it. Let's see who they're more pissed off at?"

"Look, I wont tell them I saw you here if you help me with this pregnancy, ok?" I asked, hesitantly.

Lauren looked at me like I was growing another head. "How do I know you wont just rat on me after this is all over?"

"Trust, Lauren. I don't change my alliances every time the wind blows." I smiled.

"Exactly, it's with them, so why would you keep your word?" she asked.

"Yes or no? I don't have all day." I prompted her for an answer.

"Ok, but while with me, you'll have to do what I say. But, don't worry I wont send you on any missions. You wouldn't be much of a help pregnant anyway." She told me.

I ran the scenario over in my head, of how she could betray me and of how she could help me. "Okay, deal."

We shook on it, and she led me out of the city.

---Irina's POV---  
I stood there, leaning against the doorframe watching Sydney walk away with Lauren.

"I know you're mad, but… Lauren? Please, Lord, watch over her child." I whispered, closing me eyes.

I pulled out my cell phone, hitting speed dial. "Hello, Robert? Yes, I need you to follow my daughter and if Lauren makes any attempt to hurt her, kill her on contact.

---Sark's POV---  
I had tuned out Jack, by now. He didn't trust me, but we had to go through with the mission. He stared at me again, with dubious eyes.

"You go first, in case they start shooting." he smiled.

A Few hours later

---Sydney's POV---  
We had landed in a house I recognized as her parents' house. I cringed, remembering hearing Vaughn have sex with her on the table. I had already checked the whole house for bugs and had placed a few of my own. I sat now, at the kitchen table, waiting for Lauren to come back from Maternity shopping. She went to go buy me maternity clothes, and other things I'd need for the baby. Of course I wasn't putting them on until I had checked every millimeter of each item.

"You're lucky." she called, walking into the kitchen. "I've wanted a child since I was a teenager. I really hope you two are happy. Oh, I put the clothes and the breast pump in the guest bedroom."

_She bought me a breast pump?_ I smiled, staring up at her. "Thanks. I really wish my mom were here."

"I could bring my mum over here if you want." she suggested.

I grinned a thousand watt smile. "That's so cute the way you make it sound like we're friends."

"Just trying to help." she remarked. "Anyways, I know how vacillating pregnant woman can be. So, later we can go shopping."

"I just want to get some sleep. Oh, and a banana." I started.

"Oh, mum's got a few bananas." she commented.

"With lime juice poured over it, with a piece of orange on top of it and fudge with mustard and tuna on the side, oh and some vinegar with whip cream on top and a fudge brownie to top it off." I finished.

"Wow, sounds… delicious." Lauren made a face.

"I know!" I yelled, happily. "Is there a TV in here?" I asked.

"Um, I think so.." she started.

"There'd better be, because then I'm going to miss my favorite episode of Charmed." I cried. "Can I have me food now? I'm gonna get huge!" I walked out of the kitchen, in hysterics.

"No, you look fine!" Lauren called after me. "Jeez, it's going to be like living with a 6 year old."

And a few hours after finding the Television, Lauren found me watching Charmed.

"Hey, Sydney, I'm making…" she started.

"Shhhhhh…." I shushed her. "I'm watching Charmed."

"Okay, I'll just…" she began.

"Shhhhhh." I yelled louder.

Lauren, sat down on the leather couch and waited for the show to go on commercial.

"I'm making dinner, you want some?" she asked me.

"What is it?" I asked, snacking on a potato.

"It's fish and chips." she began.

"What kind of food is that?" I questioned. "I want a double cheeseburger with fries and a Mcflurry with a diet coke."

"A diet coke?" Lauren questioned.

"Yes, did I stutter?" I asked.

I could feel Lauren glaring at me.

"I wouldn't do that, makes you look older, and age faster. So while I look like I could still be under 30, you'll be looking like my grandma." I chastised her.

"Whatever." she muttered.

"Hey, do you have avocado and eggs?" I asked.

"Would you like to eat that too?" she asked.

"No, it's good for your hair, well separately anyways." I enlightened her. "but I wonder what they'd taste like together."

"Well, let me go get your food." she answered.

"And bring some avocado and eggs!" I yelled after her.

"Why did I agree to this?" she mumbled.

The next day

I was sitting at the table eating fish when I must have swallowed a bone, because I began choking.

"Jeez!" Lauren yelled. She tried the Heimlich Maneuver but I was still couching. She balled her fist up and went to hit my back when suddenly someone broke into the house. He aimed his gun at Lauren, but she dodged it, pulling out hers, shooting and killing him instantly. She hit my back hard and the coughing stopped.

"What caused you to choke?" she asked.

"I don't know…" I eyes her suspiciously.

"Here, let me get you something to wash that down with." she told me, hurrying to the fridge. She poured something that looked like grapefruit juice, I couldn't tell from where I was.

"There's no sugar in it, my mom's diabetic. But, you can put some sugar in it if you want, the sugar's over there." she pointed to another counter, handing me the cup and a spoon.

"Thanks." I walked over to the other counted and spooned into my cup 3 spoonfuls of sugar. I took a few sips of it and smiled. "I didn't, I didn't know that about your mom. Sorry. Hey, this is really good, did you make it?"

"Yea, I've been making it for mum for quite awhile. Hey, do you think, if we weren't involved in his whole mess and we didn't have the history that we did that we could have been friends?" she asked.

I shrugged taking a few more sips of the Grapefruit juice.

"Do, you wanna listen to the radio?" she asked.

"Not really, but thanks for offering." I replied. I felt my stomach start to feel funny. It grumbled as if it were empty, but I had just eaten awhile ago. It grumbled again and this time a sharp pain ran down my body. I doubled over in pain far worse then the cramps I got when it was my time of the month. My breathing became labored as I glanced up at Lauren. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Nothing!" Lauren seemed shocked that I would accuse her of something like that. She rushed over to me. "Maybe it's the weird food, you've been eating. It's not natural. Or maybe…" a smile formed on her face and I knew she had done something.

"Or maybe… it's your baby you should be worrying about." she smiled.

**A/N: **Comments? Questions? No review, no update; as simple as that. I'm not too happy about this chapter.


	12. You Knocked My Little Girl Up

**Disclaimer: **We all wish we were the creators of Alias, but we aren't, so there.  
**A/N: No, it's not an illusion, yes it's another update. **I really wasn't happy about the last chapter. The next chapter is the last one. Skip past the italics if you remember what's going on.

**Previously on inevitable:**

"Not really, but thanks for offering." I replied. I felt my stomach start to feel funny. It grumbled as if it were empty, but I had just eaten awhile ago. It grumbled again and this time a sharp pain ran down my body. I doubled over in pain far worse then the cramps I got when it was my time of the month. My breathing became labored as I glanced up at Lauren. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Nothing!" Lauren seemed shocked that I would accuse her of something like that. She rushed over to me. "Maybe it's the weird food, you've been eating. It's not natural. Or maybe…" a smile formed on her face and I knew she had done something.

**Chapter 11- You knocked my little girl up**

---Sydney's POV---  
I grabbed for the cup I had drunk out of and hurled it at her. "You fucking asshole."

"Watch your language Miss Bristow," she warned, waving her pointer finger at me. You know… I thought of so many ways to make you pay for taking Michael away from me, but know that I think of it. I think this way was perfect. And, best of all, it'll look like an accident that I can't be linked to."

"You're fingerprints are all over that cup." I informed her.

"Really?" she asked, pulling off what appeared to be her skin. What I saw was that it was a kind of skintight glove, made to appear as if to be skin. "I don't think so."

I watched her walk out of the kitchen, a triumphant smile on her face.

I sank down to the floor, still clutching my stomach, tears streaming down my face. "Is this supposed to be a sign?" I yelled at the ceiling a few minutes later. "Are you trying to tell me something? What! Tell me damn it!" I waited awhile and then when I heard nothing, I got up off the floor and dialed for an ambulance.

At the hospital, after going through emergency surgery, I lay in bed, writing a letter to Sark and another one to my father. I knew now, what losing the baby was. It was a sign, a forewarning if you will. An omen of things to come. I could make an attempt at normalcy with Sark, but in the end, it would all be futile, because it would eventually die out. A fight was beginning and it was time to choose whose back I'd have in the end, and who I would betray. I knew now, that if I didn't choose soon, I'd be left without any allies and a broken heart.

(((A Few hours later)))

---Sark's POV---  
I was sitting on the floor in a cell, locked away by Jack. We had taken the Circumstance, but not without the problems that went along with Sydney not being there.

"I didn't do anything to her!" I yelled for the millionth time.

"Am I supposed to believe that, Mr. Sark?" Jack demanded, crossing his arms. "Because, if I am, you'll have to do better than that."

---Jack's POV---  
I heard Sark mutter something about "you Yanks…"

"What was that?" I asked, sitting at desk, watching Sark.

"Nothing." he answered.

"Sir." a man began, behind me. He sounded out of breath. "This just came from you."

I turned around and took the two letters out of his hand. On the front of them in a pretty cursive handwriting, Sydney's handwriting, were names. One said "Sark" and the other said "Jack." I walked to the cell and opened the flap. I dropped the letter down in it and closed it. Sark opened his part and grabbed it, walking over to the hard cot to read it.

I walked over to corner to read my letter.

"I have always wanted a normal life. I've always wanted a husband with the 2.5 kids, a dog named spot, and a white picket fence. I thought Noah was to be that guy, and then when he left and I met Danny I was sure he was the one. Vaughn helped me get over Danny's death and I felt a connection, but it was a false hope. I started dating Sark and felt more hope then ever because opposites attract. But through it all I have felt constant pain and an indescribable feeling. I wondered why it had to be me and then I felt the joy that comes with knowing your going to be a mother." I whispered, reading the letter. I walked over to Sark's cell, tapping on the glass, getting his attention.

"So… I began. "You knocked my little girl up."

---Sydney's POV---  
I laid back down on the bed, wondering if I had made the right decision.

---Sark's POV---  
I lost my calm composure as I realized what had happened. "What do you mean she's pregnant? How could that have happened?" I questioned.

"Mr. Sark, if you do not know how babies are brought into this world, then maybe you shouldn't be taking part in the act that creates them." he started.

"I know how babies are brought into this world, thank you, I just meant, never mind…" I trailed off.

Never mind this. This isn't some game, Mr. Lazaray; you don't get a free ride and not have to deal with the consequences. My daughter is not having a bastard, and you are not going to leave her to face this situation alone. You're going to be a father. Although I have no clue how my daughter could find you as a suitable mate." Jack informed me.

"Stop it!" I yelled, pounding on the glass. "Stop acting like I didn't care about her. I didn't know she was pregnant. I have no clue where she is, and lastly, stop trying to paint the picture that Sydney can't take care of herself. We both know she can."

"I'm going to give you until I finish reading this letter. Hopefully Sydney will have convinced me not to kill you." Jack murmured, walking back to the corner.

I groaned, walking back to finish reading my letter.

_However, I have come to expect in my life that all good things must come to an end. And not only do they come to an end, but the bad things come back with a vengeance. I could be happy for a month and then feel 2x as worse 3x that long. As I said, that feeling of sadness came back with a vengeance. I ran; I ran for help, to look for someone who would understand. But, it didn't work out, I didn't want to listen to what they had to say. It was then that I ran into an old acquaintance the other day, and I use that term loosely. They offered to help me and I foolishly took them up on their offer. Of course by now I had started with the weird cravings that go along with pregnancy, which the acquaintance tried his or her best to fill. However, soon after he or she showed his or her true reason for doing all of these things. I learned soon after that he or she purposefully caused me to lose the baby. I hurried to the hospital. It was there that I realized that what caused my unhappiness. This lifestyle. It was never meant for people in this lifestyle to have a family and families that were in it were destroyed. Relationships were torn apart and I knew with you being with the Covenant that no matter where we went our relationship would not be safe. I knew that being with you would have to mean turning my back on my friends, but I also knew that losing you might be too much. I have analyzed everything and though it over more times then I can count. And I have reached a decision._  
**  
A/N: **Sorry it's short. Review? No reviewno update; it's as simple as that.


	13. Epilogue Sydney's decision

-1**[bDisclaimer**[/bWe all wish we were the creators of Alias, but we aren't, so there.  
[b**A/N:[/b **And now the conclusion…

[b**Epilogue/ Sydney's decision [/b**

---Sark's POV---

_I did not reach this decision lightly. I thought I knew what I was going to do, until I gave birth to what had formed of my child, until I held in my arms the embryo, until the doctors insisted that it wasn't healthy for me to keep the embryo, until they took my child. I love you more then anything; just as I love my father; just as I loved that embryo. Maybe, maybe what my mother told me was right. All I know is that I can't take the pain associated with this life. I would love to start a new life with you. However, I would come to resent you one day for taking away the freedom that I would lose. We would have to go into hiding and I would resent you. If I stayed in this life and left you, I would despise my father for taking you away from me, when I needed you most. It was then that I realized what I needed most. Every time we get hurt in this business we seek revenge causing only more pain. That is when I realized, we weren't meant to seek out the revenge. I am going to do something that is very hard for me to do, because it contradicts what I have learned in this business. I am going to let someone else seek the suitable punishment. It all makes perfect sense. I am going to leave it to the hands of the lord; yes, I am going away. I have no doubt that you will try to follow. So, my decision is that I am going to follow my heart and choose my own path, and no I'm not asking for permission. They do not need me; in 2-3 years there will be at least 50 other agents that would have started replacing me anyways. Please make them understand that I need this. I will be happy where I am going. Like Jessica Simpson sang in 'With You,' the real me is a southern girl with Levis on and an open heart. I was never meant for this life. I will not let this life beat me. I wish you all the best of luck, and happiness. Goodbye. _

And beneath this letter, in Sydney's handwriting was her signature.

I glanced up to find Jack glaring at me.

"So, she's gone." he stated the obvious.

I nodded in agreement.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'm looking forward to working with you." Jack spat out slowly.

"Same here." I answered. "So…"

"So… how long do we wait until we go after her?" he asked.

"I know she just went through a miscarriage, but maybe it's better if we left it alone. She seems so sure that she'll be happy wherever she's going." I argued.

"Are you sure about that? Are you saying that because you believe so, or because you're afraid that she'll never forgive you if you go after her?"

[b**El Fin  
(The End)[/b**

[b**A/N:[/b **Yes, I'm ending it there. You'll have to make your own assumptions as to what Sark's answer would be (and where Syd went).


End file.
